


« T'arrives-t-il de vibrer pour un autre que toi et retenir ton souffle pour qu'il respire à ta place ? »

by Floann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floann/pseuds/Floann





	« T'arrives-t-il de vibrer pour un autre que toi et retenir ton souffle pour qu'il respire à ta place ? »

**I** l était sur scène, avec ses quatre meilleurs amis. Une gigantesque foule en délire se dressait devant eux et chantait à leurs côtés. Soudain, le son de la musique se baissa ; le benjamin du groupe s'avança sur le nez de scène.  
  
« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord, je suis désolé si mon monologue vous gâche cette magnifique soirée mais ce n'était pas mon but. Non ce que je veux c'est adresser un message à Aaliyah.

Aaliyah, ma petite Aaliyah... Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, je savais _qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, je le sentais. Notre première rencontre, c'était à la gare de Londres, tu étais devant moi en train de parler avec la guichetière. Crois-moi que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour t'observer : une belle blonde, un simple débardeur noir comme haut ce qui laissait voir ton tatouage sur ton épaule droite, une jupe style liberty comme vous les filles, vous dîtes. Une jupe qui suivait bien les courbes de tes hanches je dois l'avouer. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que j'attendais, alors je commençais à m'impatienter et je pense te l'avoir fait comprendre. Tu m'as lancé un regard assassin et tu as lâché : « Si vous êtes pas content, rien ne vous empêche de revenir plus tard ; ne vous inquiétez pas, dans six heures je ne pense plus être ici. » C'est avec cette phrase que tout a commencé. J'ai répliqué, je n'allais pas laisser une fille qui m'est inconnu dire ça. Et on a commencé à s'engueuler dans la gare ; si bien que les employés ont dû nous virer. Et notre dispute a repris de plus belle en dehors. Tu es partie parce que tu n'en pouvais plus et j'étais fier d'avoir gagner notre « jeu ». Alors je t'ai suivi jusqu'à ce que tu rentres chez toi. N'empêche que j'ai bien fait parce que je n'aurais pas su où tu habiterais sinon.

Pendant la soirée, j'étais avec mes quatre compagnons ici présents. Je leur parlais de toi, en mal bien sûr, pendant une bonne partir de la nuit ; les pauvres ils n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Et puis tout comme eux, j'ai bu. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien. Mais peut-être que je voulais oublier ce visage qui me hantait, ce visage auquel je pensais depuis notre rencontre, le tien ma Aaliyah.

Dans un état second, je suis venu chez toi. Tu m'as ouvert mais je n'ai pu prononcer la fin de ma phrase que j'avais tout sorti sur le seuil de ta porte. Je crois qu'à ce moment là, je te faisais plus pitié qu'autre chose. Tu m'as fait rentrer chez toi et tu m'as accompagné aux toilettes ; tu me tenais les cheveux pendant que je vomissais toujours. Lorsque j'avais fini de tout... Ressortir ; tu as pris mes vêtements tachés, tu les as mis au lavage et tu m'as aidé à me laver les cheveux pour enlever tout ce surplus. Puis tu as voulu que je reste dormir chez toi, juste au cas ou. Alors tu m'as allongé dans le lit de ta chambre d'amis et tu m'as bordé, comme si j'étais un enfant. Je t'ai retenu par la main, je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Alors tu t'es blotti contre moi, même si je devais pas sentir très bon. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi : on ne se connait pas et la seule fois où on s'était adressé la parole c'était dans une gare, pour s'engueuler. Tu aurais très bien pu refermer la porte directement mais non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Pendant toute la nuit, je me suis retenue de te caresser les cheveux, tu étais si paisible en train de dormir. Le matin, tu m'as encore proposé de rester, mes vêtements n'étaient soit disant pas secs. Lorsque tu t'es levée, tu n'étais presque pas habillée, juste avec tes sous-vêtements. Là j'ai pu voir toute ta beauté... Extérieure. Oui, ton corps m'attirait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Par la suite, j'a pu découvrir qu'on avait les mêmes goûts, personne ne pouvait mieux me comprendre que toi mon amour.

Tu est devenue en peu de temps la personne à qui je faisais le plus confiance, celle qui savait tout de moi, la seule personne qui passait avant ma famille, Louis et mes amis. On était proche, un peu trop même . Tout le monde l'avait prédit mais on refusait de l'admettre ; Admettre qu'on s'aimait. C'est vrai que deux personnes ayant besoin d'être toujours proche, corps-à-corps, tous les jours, c'est peu commun et à vrai dire, cette amitié dangereuse finit toujours en amour.

Et puis ce jour qui a tout changé ; celui où l'on était chez toi, sur ton lit et que je jouais avec ton pendentif en forme de cadenas ; tu t'en souviens je suppose? Je le faisais glisser sur sa chaîne et ça te gênait car ça se prenait dans tes cheveux. Et puis tu l'a pris et tu l'as posé sur ton sein gauche. En faisant ça, tu avais ajouté : « Tu vois ça, c'est mon coeur. Je te donne la clef. Saches que tu es le seul à la posséder. Ne la perd surtout pas » tout en prenant la clef qui pendait cinq centimètres plus loin. Tu m'aimais. Pas qu'en tant qu'ami.

Et puis j'ai réalisé que moi aussi. Oui ça peut paraître très soudain mais J'ai tellement besoin de toi, il m'est impossible de te quitter. Lorsque je suis avec toi, je me sens bien. Lorsque je suis avec les mecs, je leur parle toujours de toi parce que tu me manques. Tes messages ne me suffisaient plus, je te voulais pour moi. J'ai mis du temps pour te répondre, je dois l'admettre. Dès que je t'ai revue, j'ai enfoncé la clef dans la serrure de ton pendentif, tu m'as regardé avec un air ahuri, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment ou ni croyant pas, je ne sais pas. J'ai foncé sur tes lèvres. Putain que ça faisait du bien de te sentir aussi aussi proche de moi!

Il n'y aura jamais de Harry sans Aaliyah et d'Aaliyah sans Harry, je te le promets. Je sais que tu es là ma Aaliyah, ici, dans cette salle. Sache que je t'aime. Et j'aimerai que cet amour continu pour l'éternité. Aaliyah Jane Grace Ryler, me ferrais-tu l'honneur et le privilège de bien vouloir devenir ma femme, mon amour pour toujours, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les plus pires? »


End file.
